


you know its wrong (and yet you do it anyways)

by louberating



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, the babiest mentions of drugs and booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louberating/pseuds/louberating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've danced before, but they've never danced while being on something. They were both always sober and played it safe. He doesn't know why today is the day where everything breaks. The illusion of Harry only wanting Louis platonically is shattered into a million pieces and slinks back together into this clear vision of Louis as Harry's.</p><p>or and au in which things get realized and deeds get done - at a halloween party of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know its wrong (and yet you do it anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> [Louis' Costume](http://images.buycostumes.com/mgen/merchandiser/34107.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Harry's Costume](http://erogenos.com/image/cache/data/malepower/mpc006-front-500x500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://blueylouis.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> i only went over once to check for mistakes so its still completely riddled with mistakes
> 
> tbh it wasn't supposed to be 10k idek where this came from.. it was planned for 4k 
> 
> this was finished extremely late. this was supposed to be published near halloween but school got in the way. you gotta know what i mean.

He’s doing that thing again.

You know that thing that people do when they have the greatest idea in the world, but don’t speak it out to the world because they fucking know that it will cause some trouble in the universe. Whether it’d affect their lives, or a strangers.

Yes, well Louis is doing that thing again and it’s pissing Harry off.

Whatever Louis is thinking of, Harry wants to know about it. Harry needs to tap Louis on the shoulder and ask him a question, but when he reaches to Louis’ shoulder, his hand doesn't follow. He thinks hard about moving his hand to Louis’ shoulder, but his hand’s muscles are dead. Harry freaks out for a few seconds before he feels like hes drifting off into a sea. His whole body feels like he's drifting with the waves. He feels like that one time he was in the ocean for so long that once he got out, he still felt like the waves were carrying him.

Louis is driving on the I-10 in his extremely expensive car with a bong between his thighs and the bowl in the hand thats not holding the wheel. Harry is in the passenger seat holding the lighter because they have some sense that Louis shouldn't take both hands off the wheel to light up. A lesson learned the hard way.

A remix of Miley's Wrecking Ball is bumping loud through the speakers and Harry thinks that if he put bottle caps on the speakers, they’d bounce off from the bass.

He laughs a bit to himself, thinking about how everything is so hyperactive in his eyes yet so slow in real life. He also doesn't really think that makes sense, but it's how he feels.

The windows are closed and tinted. Hot boxing on the freeway probably doesn't sound safe to the sober mind, but to someone who’s tripping off some pretty dank weed, it’s a pretty fucking awesome idea.

They've been driving for what might be 20 minutes, but it also might have been 3 hours. Harry isn't really in the state of mind to be keeping track of time and space and shit.

Basically, they took Louis’ dad’s credit card and are on a trip to Ontario Mills because Louis has an amazing idea for the Halloween party they’re going to in a few weeks.

Harry is supposed to be reading off direction from the navi app on his phone, but literally everything keeps distracting him. Like the stray tire that somehow managed to find it's way into the middle of the road. Or the single person walking on the side of the freeway. That's gotta be illegal or something.

He finally looks down and reads what their exit ramp is, but Louis is driving too fast and he can't read the words from the shaking of the car.

"Louis slow down, I can’t read." he says, turning back to Louis.

"Harry, man. I’m only going like 50." he says, tapping the glass in front of the speedometer repetitively, trying really hard to prove his point.

No, that’s too slow. They’re in the fast lane for a reason. “Well, hurry the fuck up then. Cars are probably annoyed.” he thinks he yells, but he can't really hear himself. 

"Make up your fucking mind, then." Louis says, shifting the gears and flooring it. If Harry could, he'd punch Louis.

No, he wouldn't. 

***

"Let me have another hit before we go in, yeah?" Harry asks, unbuckling his seat belt and making quick work of putting shoes his shoes back on from when he kicked them off because Louis wouldn't stop telling him that he thought there was a roach in them the other day. 

Louis silently passed the small bong over to Harry, then brought out the unfairly expensive cologne they both know masks the scent of the weed.

Harry packs down the ash a bit, lighting the bowl and pulling in. He breathes in just until his lungs are capacitated, and removes the bowl, pulling in whatever he can, water sloshing out of the side a bit. He puts the stem back in and covers the top opening with his hand while he exhales. The bowl is still a bit cherried so he goes for a second time.

His eyes water and his throat is closing in, he coughs out whatever is left in his lungs and takes a long drag from the water bottle they always keep the car. Harry doesn't know how many times it's been refilled, he not even sure its drinking water or Louis' spare bong water.

It soothes him anyway.

They go in through the Rain Forest Cafe entrance and the huge grapes hanging from the ceiling are tripping Harry out massively. They keep flickering and the huge vines wrapping around the purple circles make Harry feel small.

Children are laughing and screaming and Harry can faintly hear a growl and an elephant. He looks over to Louis, who is completely mesmerized by the fake stream and fake elephant and crocodile. Well, there we go.

Kids are surrounding Louis, tossing coins into the animal's mouth. Harry joins Louis and just stares and the detail in the elephants ears. They're so wrinkly.

He turns his head to the fish take in the entrance of the cafe and walks over to it, pulling a resisting Louis with him. They watch the different colored fish swim, eat, and sometimes fight with each other. Small sharks are swimming in the tank with them and Harry wonders why they aren't eating the fishy's. Nature's fucking weird.

"Harry," he hears Louis say, "C'mon we've got a mission." he says lastly, pulling Harry with him. He goes willingly.

They walk around the circular mall and watch people. Sometimes they'd randomly point out weirdly dressed people and sometimes they'd tug one another into stores that seem interesting enough.

They've gone probably half way through the mall already, and munchies are starting to kick in a little bit for Harry, so he informs Louis as much. "Yeah, man. Me too." Louis says back, scratching a bit at his tummy as he stretched up towards the ceiling with the other arm.

So they backtrack a bit to the Mall cafeteria type place, settling on a big, hearty burrito, each, from Chipotle. And if they get extra chips and guacamole, then so what.

Thirty minutes later, on full stomachs, they make their way down through the mall once more. Louis still hasn't told Harry what they're doing at a mall 35 miles away from where they live, when they have a perfectly fine Westfeild mall 10 miles away from where they live. Harry doesn't push either, because Louis will eventually tell him, and more so because a wave of fatigue is hitting him and he doesn't have the energy to deal with a whiny Louis.

He's half paying attention when Louis stops right in front of him, and slams right into Louis' back. Louis just Aha!'s and walks into the store without so much as a blink to Harry's collision.

Harry watches after Louis, contemplating whether he should go in or stay out and sit on the metal bench outside the store. He steps back to take a look at the store name, seeing if it were worth his interest. He blinks probably more extreme than really necessary, but he thinks he's reading the sign all wrong. He blinks with his whole face this time, wiping his eyes for extra measure. He squints his eyes while reading, but the sign is the same.

**PIN UP BOUTIQUE**

Honestly, Harry should've come to the conclusion by the dressed set out on display.

He does walk in, though. Interest getting the best of him, and spots Louis by the Halloween costumes.

huh

He takes his time walking to Louis, taking the store in for all it's worth. There are dresses hung in ever corner of the small, 4 wall room. It's dresses, upon dresses, upon dresses and the odd rack of shiny shoes every few aisles.

He walks right behind Louis and wraps his hand around the thin waist of his best friend. His high is starting to wear off a bit, and by the way Louis slumps in his arms, his is too. He rests his head on Louis' shoulder, shifting ever so often when Louis looks at the highest rack of skimpy, short, petticoat skirts and tight corsets.

"What are we even doing here, Lou?" he asks into the boy's neck. He can feel the beating of Louis heart beneath his chin and it's kinda soothing.

"Looking for a costume, silly." he says, patting Harry's hair to which Harry preens. He should care about Louis' choice of costume, but _his hair_.

"Mm," he purs, "More." he's such a child when it comes to his hair. Louis complies though, dragging his fingers through the knotty curls, smoothing them out.

Louis stops pulling through Harry's hair, and points at a costume at the very top of all racks, "What about that one?"

Harry follows his line of vision and roughly makes out which costume Louis is pointing at. They're all tightly packed together on one wall. He thinks its the Sailor Moon one, but Louis isn't really into that kind of stuff, so he averts his eyes two dresses to the left and he spots it. He just knows Louis was pointing at that one. It's obvious, with the color extremely bold and dark at the same time. It captures Louis, sorta.

"Queen of Hearts, Lou." he says, "It's perfect."

So they call the cashier to take measurements of Louis' waist, seeing what size he is. They got the oddest looks by passerbyers and from the cashier herself, but one glare from Louis got them to keep their mouth shut and eyes averted.

The woman has Louis follow her to the dressing room while she pulls out his size from the stock in back.

"People are assholes, sometimes." Louis calls from behind the bright red curtain. He can hear the unsure lilt in his voice and Harry wants to hug him, but it's one person per dressing room.

"Just ignore them. They're all just pissed off because these dresses run really small and they can't fit into anything." when he hears Louis giggle, he continues, "Show them that you can rock the corset, tits or not." Louis laughs loud and beautifully. Harry loves that laugh, it makes him smile just from hearing it.

He sees the worker come out from behind a black door, pink box wrapped in a black bow in tow. Harry waits outside, idly walking around the isles and playing around on stupid apps. He looks up when he's been called.

"Alright, Curly, prepared to be wow'd." he hears Louis call. He does prepare himself. 

Louis slowly pulls back the curtain and sticks one leg out, just to be a dumb tease. Harry sees that his legs are covered in thigh high, black stocking with a red bow at the seam.

Louis steps more out of the dressing room, and Harry is a bit hypnotized. Louis look so fucking edible. He knows boundaries, but fuck, he cannot deny himself this. The tight waist of the corset accentuates Louis' curves to the extreme, the petticoat barely covers his thighs, and the sleeves hang loosely over his shoulder. He looks like a piece of chocolate.

Harry wants to peel everything off of him and just bite. The white, red and black work so well with Louis' caramel skin. The piece of fishnet fanning out from the mini top hat covers one eye, but it still stands out in such stark contrast. They look electric.

The stalkings make is usually short legs, look like they go on for days. The stretch of the them right in the middle of his thighs makes Harry see stars. The rope pulls the corset tight over his ribs and makes Harry want to rip them with his teeth. The under lace of the petticoat looks so fragile and delicate, it looks like it's waiting to be torn to pieces.

Harry wants to be the one.

He wishes that were a new thought.

He's also been silent for too long, "Holy. Fucking. Shit." is what he says. And it probably was the best thing to say, too, because Louis absolutely beams.

"I know right?" he says, cocking his hip, looking down at his body. "I didn't like the collar, so i didn't wear it, but fuck, Harry..." he looks back up at Harry desperately.

Harry's throat is dry, closed up, constricting him from speaking. He clears his throat and swallows some spit that collected in his mouth, soothing his throat in the tiniest of ways. "I swear to fucking god if you're not getting that."

Louis chuckles, "Yeah, like fucking hell i'm gonna pass this up." he says, and with a bit of thought, he adds, "They have lace panties sewed in. Bit of a tight fit." he says, winking at Harry.

Harry's heart stopped, he's sure of it.

Louis addresses himself to the three way mirror in the corner of the store and looked at every possible angle. Asking Harry's opinion on anything he doesn't feel too right about. Harry showers him with nothing but compliments, as he should.

A few minutes later, after changing back to his regular clothes, they wander a bit more around the store, looking at the mens section and coming to the only conclusion that they all look like bowling shirts.

Right when Louis was about to check out, he asked, "What about you, Harry? I brought you here for something, too."

Harry thought about it for a moment, but opposed, "Don't really feel like being Frank N Furter, you know?" to which Louis guffawed and payed for the costume.

***

Three weeks later, Harry ironically remembers than he forgot to buy body oil during his last trip to wal-mart.

It's not like it's the main part of the costume, but it was pretty damn important. If he was going to wear hot pants and a fucking collar and tie, he very well should be oiled and slicked up. He worked his ass off these three weeks leading up to the party, trying to get his abs the perfect combination of rigid, but not too buff.

He waxed almost every part of his body just so the oil looked more clean and inviting, and he forgot to buy fucking body oil. It's not a problem that can't be fixed though, because Louis is coming over later before they leave for the party, and Harry could just text Louis to buy some oil. So he does.

_hey lou buy some body oil on your way here later plsss xx ;D_

It's been a few minutes since Harry texted, so he decides to take a shower. When he comes out 20 minutes later, he checks his phone and sees a message waiting for him, from Louis.

_im gonna be in costume harold_

_then shake your ass a bit more than usual and buy me some damn oil pal ;) xxxxx lovvvve you lou_

_richard_ is what Louis replies, and Harry collapses in a fit of laughter.

Harry and Louis have been friends since the seventh grade. It was probably the weirdest experience for both of them, too, because it was a complete accident.

Harry was walking to school and left a bit earlier than he usually would, and he was walking down one street and sees a boy and an older man leaving a house. He kinda ducked his head and just kept walking; he heard short tempered whispers before a very squeaky voice asked, "Hey, you want a ride?"

Harry doesn't know why he said yes. Probably because he didn't really want to walk, but he doesn't really dwell on it too much because he got Louis as the best friend he's always wanted, in the end.

They started talking after that, and Louis kept giving Harry rides in the morning.

By the fifteenth time Louis gave Harry rides, Harry finally entered the home of Louis Tomlinson and co. It didn't look like a big house on the outside, but when you enter, the house goes back a far ways. It was neatly decorated in many, many white, glass crystals, white drapes,and just pastel everything. It was the most scarily clean thing Harry had seen, but he wasn't about to judge someone elses home.

Months later, Louis felt comfortable around Harry enough to tell him that he wasn't the most poorest of people. It didn't really change anything in their friendship except where they went on friend nights out. They eventually meet Zayn, Liam, and Niall, and they kinda just became this invincible friend group. They never let new people in the tight circle, because what they had was enough.

The chemistry between them was really powerful. They had a connection and best friends that was unbreakable. They'd never fought, they'd never snapped at each other, they would call out each other if the other were being extra annoying, but nothing negative has happened between them, really. They were the perfect, drama free friend group everybody gags for but never try for.

A few months after Louis told Harry about his financial abilities, he came to school very closed off and desolate. He was being extra snugly with Harry - not like he was complaining - and wasn't giving anything but very short worded sentences every few minutes.

During lunch, he untangled himself from Harry's hold, stood up from the table hurriedly and ran straight to the restroom. Everybody at the table looked completely stricken and all gave Harry pleading look. He complied, of course.

So he went into the bathroom, pushing every stall until one wouldn't budge. "Louis." he knocked lightly, "Lou, c'mon. It's me." He hears hushed sniffling and shuffling of cotton clothing before the door lock slips open and a red-faced Louis comes into view.

That day he learned that it was the fourth anniversary of his Grandma's death. With how torn Louis was, it was obvious that was an important role in Louis' life. He called his mom to pick them up, giving her and the other boys a quick rundown of the situation.

Five years later, they are still as strong as ever. Maybe even more so than before. He takes care of Louis on his days, and vice versa. They know exactly what to say each other whenever either of them are sad, mad, depressed or just kinda there.

 

 

\--

Harry probably fell asleep, because when he jolts awake, the windows are black and the tv created a soft glow around the large living room. He looked down at his body, seeing he was still in his pajamas. It must've been at least eight thirty, he should probably get ready. God knows how Louis would act if he showed up to Harry still in sleeping clothes.

He smacks his tongue around his mouth as he walked down the hallway, maybe a quick brush of the teeth too. Couldn't hurt.

He flicked the switch on in the bathroom and winced at his appearance. His hair was kinda disheveled and he had a trail of drool working its way down his chin. He couldn't even feel it, _honestly_. He made quick work of changing into his costume. It wasn't even his choice of attire. If it were up to him, he would be wearing a shirt that had that stupid dad type saying on it.

_This is my costume_

_Nudist on strike_

_Shitty ninja_

Louis was with him when they went shopping for Harry's costume. They went to the mall that was closer to the previous one. Blazing it in the parking lot before going in and trying to act as normal as possible.

They eventually got the hang of it and walked into a costume store. Louis took an immediate right, into the XXX costume section, as Louis would. He made Harry try on everything from a dildo to a vagina. That was mostly for Louis' amusement, but still. Louis wandered off while Harry was fucking around with the folds of the ridiculous thing wrapped around his body.

He didn't even notice, too busy with the fabric clit, until Louis slapped his hand away and forced Harry to grab onto the hanger.

"That's the one." he said, and it was kinda final. They found Harry's actual size, because Louis chose his size out of habit. He tried it on. Louis fell in love with it. End of story, basically.

Now, for the second time, he squeezed his tiny ass into the electric blue hot pants-thankfully the pants to have his cushion type thing so his penis doesn't fall off-then slips the collar and tie around his neck, and adjusts it.

His next task is his hair. Now, he has to wear a hat, so maybe a little quiff to whip over the rim of the cap. Harry sets to it, and about 5 minutes in, he hears his front door unlock. He isn't too worried because he gave Louis a spare key two years ago.

What he doesn't understand is the womanly clicking on the hardwood floors. They did invite Lottie, but she politely declined saying she had a party to go to herself. Louis is one to persuade, though. Harry lets it go and keeps working gooey gel into a stiff little curl at the top of his head. He's actually pretty surprised he was able to blow dry his hair straight without it swirling back in on itself. Mission accomplished.

He switched the light off and makes his way to his bedroom, across the hall, for his shoes. He earlier decided to just stick with a pair of converse, because honestly, what do you wear with a police outfit?

He hears the clacking of stiff heels working their way to his room and he quickly grabs his jacket, not needing to be seen by Lottie's - hopefully - virgin eyes. He slips the coat around his shoulder and ties it off in the front. He nabs the hat off his desk and carefully settles it over his hair. He pulls on the curl and smiles widely at his idea. It's the best thing since jarred mayonnaise or however the saying goes.

By now the clicks have stopped at his doorway, "Hey, Lott's. Louis convince you, then?" flicking away the last piece of hair and turning out to - someone who is definitely not Charlotte. "Uhm?" he says. Which is an acceptable reaction because his best friend is dressed in full drag - well minus the makeup, but.

Wait.

Nope there's eyeliner.

"So?" Louis asks expectantly, "What'dya think?" he spins in a full three sixty, the plastic of the wal-mart bag crinkling at his side.

It's much the same as when Louis tried it on at the store three weeks ago, but when the look is complete, it's kind of perfect. He looks down to see a pair of red velvet pumps covering Louis' feet; explaining the clacking.

He looks up to Louis' face and sees that Louis also curled his hair around the rim of his top hat. Great minds think alike, he thinks. The eyeliner shines Louis' eyes to the fullest of its ways. They are like vampire eyes, they contrast so much to the black surrounding his face.

His long waiting responses could never be justified to an outsider, "Pumps, then?"

Louis' eyebrows shoot up and hurries over to Harry's bed, tossing the bag and pulling off the shoe of his right foot."Yes!" he exclaims and he hands Harry the shoe,"Turns out Lottie has the same shoe size as me. She also put these gel pad things in," he presses on the shoes heel, fingers brushing Harry's, "It's like walking on clouds."

Louis takes the shoe back and starts adjusting the strap to put it back on. Harry looks anywhere but him, honest.

When Louis looks up, a confused line is put between his brows, "Why're you wearing a coat?"

Harry blushed a bit, "I thought you were Lottie."

Louis laughs loudly, kinda like sunshine, and walks to Harry, "Well... I'm not." he winks, "So take it off, stud." he starts untying Harry's coat and Harry lets him.

The shoulders of his coat are pushed off and he shivers because the air conditioner is still on in the house. "Uhm," he starts, "So, did you get the oil?" he asked timidly. Louis is still close and hes a bit self conscious right now. He has no reason to be, but Louis is standing in all his perfect glory and it's a bit unnerving.

"You so owe me, Styles. This shit," he walks to the bag and ruffles out the bottle, "was fifteen fucking dollars." he uncapped the bottle and slathers a bit onto his hands. "Honey, could get 2 crappy shots at a bar with that."

Harry tries hard not to watch Louis spread the goop all over his finger, rubbing it in really well. He tries, and it must be obvious. Maybe he should look away. Maybe.

" _Sweetie_ ," Harry mocks, "it's a damn good thing we're going to a party." he says. "Free alcohol." he tacks on with a wink.

Louis tentatively presses a hand to Harry's torso, looking up at him for consent. Harry grants him and Louis grins. His mouth reaches his eyes and Harry is, once again, hypnotized.

Louis starts rubbing the oil in deep to his pecs, abs, and a bit near his V line. They touched each other basically everywhere, but Harry's a bit on overdrive and the familiar pressure also feels unacquainted. It feels like someone else is touching his body so intimately. Louis is being so careful and tedious with his work. Harry's abs contract when Louis brushes ever so slightly.

Louis looks so deep into his massaging. His tongue is sticking out at the corner of his mouth and - not for the first time - Harry wants to bite it. He wants to suck on Louis' tongue and bite his lip. He wants to have Louis trembling in his arms. God, does he want that.

His eyelashes fan over his cheekbone so delicately. His mouth puckers around his tongue. His nose is so petite. Harry isn't noticing this for the first time, but it's the first time it's sending him into overdrive. He feels too hot under his skin. He feels the need to shower, but he already has.

Louis lightly taps his shoulder, "Turn around, please."

Harry does. He falls into pace with Louis' daft hands and swift motions. Soothing himself down the the nub, but then its all over.

"Alright, sporto. We are finished." he tops it off with a snap of a cap and throws it back on the bed. "And if I do say so myself, you look steamy." Harry kinda wants to laugh at the irony.

"Alright, Louise." he smiles at Louis eyebrow raise, "Vamanos!"

"Oh your spanish turns me on, Harold." he snaps the elastic of Harry's short on his way out of the room, smirk and all. Harry doesn't have time to be stunned because Louis is calling after him. He goes.

***

They heard the party before they saw, but when they did see it, it was packed to the fullest. The cars were wrapping around the block and already plastered teens were splayed throughout the front yard and large, two door entrance of the house. The bass was kicking through the floor of Louis' Cadillac escalade. That's saying something right there because the bass on the car is pretty bad fucking ass.

Harry is good friend with who is throwing the party, so they were saved a parking space near the front of the house. Harry jumps out of the car to pull the caution tape off of the posts and Louis does a shitty job a parallel parking. The front tires are scraping the curb while the rear is at least a foot off. Louis doesn't fix it.

They laugh and walk their way up the cobblestone path leading to the front door. They both gets stopped on the way, saying hey to a few familiar faces and talking to a couple new ones. Louis gets his fair share of compliments and cat-calls. 

The first few people they see when they walk through the propped open doors is Zayn and Niall chatting in a corner, looking more cozy and less drunk. It's about to change, because Louis is here now. Louis doesn't like sober people at parties. Harry has been a victim of drunk Louis while he was sober himself. Many times. It's like boot camp, but for drinking. It's great.

"Niall! Oh, fancy seeing you here. Well, here, i'll get you a straight vodka and we'll get started then?" Louis says, jumping right in between the two lovebirds. His skirt bounces in his path and the heels click hard onto the tile floors. Harry's already a bit dizzy.

Zayn notices his attire first and his eyes grow larger in sizes by a ways. "Louis?" he asked confusingly, "Nah. That's not Louis."

Louis turns around dramatically, eyes fluttering, and flips his hair back over his hat. "Oh, but see, that's where you're wrong, Zayney."

Niall just ignores the interaction and hugs Harry. "Hey, man." he slaps Harry's back one time. Bro hugs, hm. "Louis' digs, then." he gestures to where Louis is poking Zayn in the chest and Zayn looking still a bit confused.

"Yeah." letting out an airy laugh, "His idea." he points down to his clothing, "This, too." or lack thereof.

Niall bursts out laughing, maybe he has a bit to drink. Maybe. "So, you're like his bitch now?"

"Nah." he lets a pause go on, "Just his best friend." he chances a glance back over at Louis, who is already looking at him. His heart stops a bit, but then Louis winks and Harry is sure carrdiac arrest is somewhere in his cards.

Niall turns back to Louis, "So how about that drink you promised, Tommo."

And that is the passwords to open the floodgates that is a "Party Louis". Louis walks Harry over to the overly crowded kitchen and pours fifteen shots for all of them. They make it a game, who ever finishes their shots last has to get the next round. Which turned to be Harry, but Louis helped. 

Fifteen shots seems like a lot, but with the amount of partying they've all done makes them a bit immune to simple beers. Beers also slosh around in Harry's stomach, churning when he dances, so Louis called beers off for the whole group two years back. They stick with it and, yeah, It's always instantly regretted in the morning, but it's never morning in the moment of. 

They're all starting to feel the buzzing of their blood and the fuzzing of their brains. Zayn makes drunken remarks on both their outfits, and Louis and Harry pick on them for having a fucking couples costume. Niall being an outlet and Zayn being a plug. Which gave away too much of what Harry and Louis didn't need to know.

The party picks up, more people show, the crowd gets louder, the music gets heavier, the air gets thicker.

Everything for Harry is on overdrive again, but this time in the best way possible. He feels hot, but he doesn't feel like he's suffocating. He does feel that warmth spread through his body, but that's the vodka. He feels happy and like he can do anything. They get offered so many pills, it's crazy, but Louis only allowed Harry a blunt. Maybe he is Louis' bitch, but maybe he just likes to know he's watched over. Louis is the oldest, Louis is his protector, Louis is - Louis is - Louis _is._

So they both share their own blunt, the flavor of the grape cigar wrapper sticks to his lips and gives a nasty feel to his taste buds whenever he goes to lick his lips. Niall and Zayn excuse themselves when words spreads that the basement is being set up for a hot box chill zone session. Niall is anything but chill, but Louis and Harry have dicussed on many occasions that Zayn gives him then zen type aura. They're genuinly good for eachother.

Louis pulls Harry onto the dance floor and almost makes him drop the little roach that they're desperately feeding off of. He lets Louis takes the last hit before it gets flicked off onto floor to its inevitable doom of someones shoe. Louis starts dances by himself, but notices Harry's offset dancing and drags himself to Harry's body. They're bodies move to their own accord and Harry didn't know they could work so well.

They've danced before, but they've never danced while being on something. They were both always sober and played it safe. He doesn't know why today is the day where everything breaks. The illusion of Harry only wanting Louis platonically is shattered into a million pieces and slinks back together into this clear vision of Louis as Harry's.

The song was half way through when they reached the dance floor so their rhythm is off, awkward. They couldn't get into the song, but they danced. The pill kicks in a bit for Harry and he's so happy. He so excited that this is happening. He gets to dance with Louis. It's Louis who is pushing back onto his crotch. It's not a random stranger, nor the safe play they would dance.

It seems so silly now - why they walked on eggshells near each other. It wasn't obvious, but Harry felt it and if he felt it then Louis felt it. It so stupid that they waited to do this. Louis is grinding back to the beat of the song playing around them. They're bumping into other dancers and they trip up a bit, but they're them and its great.

Harry grabs onto Louis' hips as best as he can around the skirt. He slides them up and down because he can and it's so liberating. Louis throws his head back and mouths 'make me your Aphrodite. make me your one and only' and it's so fucking hot. His eyes are blown and his hips are rocking in the rhythm of the beat. The skirt gives Harry's cock this dull pressure instead of the full feel of Louis ass on him.

He wants so much more, but he also wants the anticipation. He wants to build up all this want and need between them. It's so obvious now, the way they look at each other, the way they touch, the way they speak. His head is so fuzzy and hazy, but this picture is clear as day. They are meant for each other. It's so obvious and Harry is basking in it. He lets go.

He spins Louis around swiftly and crashes their lips together so hard that teeth clank. He can hear it, but he can't feel it. He has Louis lips on his and Louis' kissing back - he can't focus on anything else. His lips are so thin and soft, his heels give him that extra height. They meet time and time again, their lips smack and spit strings out when they part. It's so enticing, having lips on your own. it makes Harry feel jealous of anybody who got to have this before him.

He feels so dizzy and he keeps kissing, he can feel his lips swell and he moans at the biting Louis is doing to them. It's so messy and sexy, and Harry can't just kiss anymore. He needs to touch.

He trails his hand down the billow of the skirt and down his thigh. He can feel Louis' breathe in his mouth; the gust of breath let out at the contact. His hand raises higher and higher until he reaches them. The panties.

They're lacy and a bit taught around Louis ass. Harry rubs and massages his hand over the swell of Louis backside. He kneads his hand through the lace. It's so exhilarating feeling Louis wearing women's underwear. It feels so rude and indecent, but also so right and innocent. 

And the heels. Fuck - Harry is seriously going to dream about the way the heels make Louis' calf muscles stand out beneath the black stalkings.

"Fuck, Lou, you're so hot like this." he breaths into Louis ear. He licks the lobe and nips at it a bit. He feels so dirty and he wants to go further. He's overcome with the sudden urge do bend Louis over a couch - or something of the like - and fuck him. He wishes he wants to be gentle and loving for their first time together, but he wants to fucking ruin Louis.

He can feel Louis moan into his neck, trying to ground their hips, but it's no use with the thick fabric of the skirt. He can feel Louis swipe his nails down his chest and the high makes the feeling go straight to his tightly confined dick. They rock together to the bass of the music and get into so much. Harry slips his bare knee between the skirt and Louis' thighs, rubbing against Louis' cock.

He can feel that it's already hard and the panties are barely any coverage to the mass of Louis. He can feel the tip peeking through the ruffles of the underwear. He drives his knee up, not too hard, but not in any way gentle. He motions his legs in small circles, rubbing up against Louis crotch while his own penis is rubbing against the bare thigh of Louis.

The smaller of the two brings his hands up to the back of Harry's head and tugs roughly on the tiny spiral curls. Louis knows for a fact that that is his weakness, and the fact that he's using to it wrile Harry up is so fucking sexy. Louis knows how to slump Harry down into this glob of weakness and pliancy. He doesn't want to be that, though. he needs to be the one diffusing Louis' energy. He needs to be working Louis up to the bone and letting him teeter.

Harry flips Louis back around and roughly grabs his hips. The song changed again and the sirens in the background sped Harry's heart, but then the beat goes and everything is right. Harry can faintly hear him sing "ooh baby you're so bad boy, drive me mad boy," and he's sincerely hoping he's not just singing along to the song, but singing to Harry.

His voice is so rough and scratchy, it makes Harry grind harder. He attaches his lips to the long neck and smiles when Louis dips his head to the side to grant Harry more access. The next lyrics Harry hears loud and clear because Louis brings his hand the grab Harry's head and guides his ear to the perfect, puckered mouth, "Kicking both my heels off, come and pin me down."

That's all that Harry needs before he grabs Louis' bicep and drags him off the dance floor. He scrambles around misc bodies and the odd plastic cup laying around with its contents spilt on the floor. Nick's not gonna like that in the morning.

He pulls Louis along, dashing down one of the many hallways of the mansion of a house. He twist, pulls, and pushes at every door. The pill is blurring his vision and faulting his steps. He trips a few times on nothing, which results in Louis tripping behind him. They're both pretty gone and nothing can be done now. 

Some are locked and some are occupied, but luck is all for Harry tonight because the fourth door down the hall is wide open, clean, and vacant. He jolts Louis through the door before he slams the boys back against the door. 

He pulls the back of Louis head into a hard kiss. It's so rushed with lips drooling, tongues fighting, moaning coming from both ends. Harry tries to control his sloppiness, but it's all in vain. He can't seem to keep too much control of his body. He's kinda almost on autopilot.

The room feels suddenly charged and Harry can't get his hands on enough of Louis. He needs to touch his stomach, his thighs, his cheeks, his hips, his ass, his back. He's scrambling to touch everything at once, but somehow also taking a bit of time to savior the feel of the hot skin under his own.

He feels his sense of time slow down and speed up at times. It's like those cliche movies where the two obvious lovers finally get to touch each other. They finally get to have that feeling od something new under their fingers. The music and time come to a slow motion before speeding up to regular a regular time phase. Harry feels cliche and that's fine.

He has Louis trembling under his touch, moaning at every contact of skin. He's getting what he wants and if that isn't one of the best feelings in the world. To have a person like Louis under your every touch and command is extremely riveting and almost feels dangerous.

He trails his mouth down Louis jaw, ear, neck, and he scatters blue and purple splotches all over his collarbones. His lips drags over the skin, he pulls down the straps of the dress with his teeth - he almost wants to tear the damn things, but Louis spent an insane amount of money on this costume.

He trails kisses and nuzzles down Louis clothed chest until he ends up on his knees in front of a beautiful, panting boy. He rubs his nose against the top of the stalkings, nudging further up Louis' thigh until his head is under the black petti coat. He licks a very wet stripe on the outline of Louis' very hard, very defined cock. He wishes he could pull down the panties, but they're sewed into the skirt and thread blocks his way.

He settles for pushing aside the ruffle trimmings and lets the head of Louis dick slip out. It so dark in the room and Harry can't see a damn thing and he really wishes he could see what the tip looks like. Harry bets it looks so filthy and obscene. He bets it looks so wrong yet so right to see Louis out of the lace. The dainty piece of fabric straining against the one part panties aren't made for.

"Fuck, Louis, i want to suck you so much." he kitten licks on the slit and Louis hisses, "You know how long i've wanted this? Fuck." he sucks in the tip, hollowing out his mouth. He pushes the lace back more and pulls Louis cock out entirely. He wants to smile at Louis' silence, but he has better tasks at hand.

He sucks down Louis as far as he can, swallowing around the tip and moans at the slight buck and hissing coming from Louis. He pulls off and sucks as hard as he can at just the tip, sliding his tongue through the slit before downing again and bobbing. He bobs his head to the bass bumping through the room, moaning every few sucks. His jaw aches, but it's such a good pain. he wants to feel it all day.

He feels Louis grab his head above the skirt and that gives Harry more energy to put more effort. He licks the tip like a lolli and sucks it back down like an popcicle. He pulls off with a sloppy slurping and stand back up.

He gives Louis a hard, closed mouth smack on the lips that turn into more than just. He walks backward, mouths still attached, til he falls back onto the lazy boy chair, pulling Louis down with him. Louis settles himself over Harry's lap, thighs bracketing Harry's. He does a sly grind down and Harry realizes that hm, he has a cock too, and it's pretty fucking hard. He's been so caught up in Louis that he forgot to releave anything for himself.

Harry stares into Louis' coal eyes, moonlight shining through a window behind Harry slashing a pale stripe on the otherwise tan skin. He pushes his hands to Louis ass and ground their cocks together. They rock together, panting and kissing every once and a while. Harry rocks up while Louis arches his back massively and rocks down to meet.

They both work up their own rhythm, party long past forgotten. "Jesus Christ. Your ass, Louis." he emphasizes with a loud smack. Louis hisses again and Harry thinks that he won't ever get used to how he affects Louis. He sends another hard smack down and he can feel the heat building up on the sensitve skin. Harry just wants to get Louis naked already, so he flips them around.

"Bend over for me, Baby." he tells Louis, not really a question. Louis scrambles to comply and rests his fore arms on the back rest, ass sticking out on full display.

Louis turn to his left and looks straight into Harry's eyes again, the stare trusting and a bit blown, "Yeah, okay." he says before turning back around and dropping his head on the back rest in anticipation.

 Harry slams his hand down onto the lace once more before soothing it with open mouth kisses. He lightly brushes his fingers over Louis back, hand finding the top of the zipper to the dress. He slowly zips down the dress and licks his lips at the skin coming into view very few inches. The zip stops just at the curve of Louis ass, and if that isn't the most teasing thing ever. 

"Sit up for me for a second, Sweetie." he says, he thinks he's slurring but he can't really hear himself. Louis nods and does as told. Harry slips off the red and black sleeves until it's just the skirt of the dress that is still hanging tightly onto Louis' body.

 He guides Louis back down to a bent position and he carefully slips the rest of the dress down Louis thighs. Louis tries to kick off the pumps but Harry stops him with a quick hand. They're really hot. Harry didn't even know that was a kink for him. "No, leave them on." to which Louis nods.

His ass is on full display and it's so intimate all of a sudden. This is the best friend of Harry's life and it's the first time he's seen Louis in such a position. He takes his time smoothing his hand over the slight welts he's left. He's mesmerized and in complete awe. 

He struck by a sudden urge and he doesn't even think twice before swooping down and licking a thing stripe over the hole. He keeps his face close, but he waits for a reaction. He gets a violently shudder and an extremely strained whimper. It's all Harry needs to dip back down and lick a thicker stripe right over the sensitive area.

"Jesus Christ, Harry. When'd you fucking learn this." he demands into the cloth of the couch. He's losing his dominate hold on Louis and he's okay with it.

Harry grows more confident and laps up and down, creating a little rhythm of his own. He licks deep and wetly. He can feel Louis shuddering and twitched beneath his grip. He feels so in control. "Even during sex, you're a fucking shit." he mumbles.

He stiffens his tongue and probes it into the puckered hole. He smacks and licks and slurps and it's so completely lewd and intimate. Louis tastes so good on his tongue, he never want to stop, but when he grabs a hold of Louis cock, Louis shudders so hard Harry thought he'd come. He didn't, but Harry rather play it safe and he stops his tongue.

 "Shit, Louis. I need to fuck you. God you look too good, seriously." he says, trailing his index finger around Louis.

"Well we're missing a few thing there, aren't we?" he says with all the sarcasm in the world. Honestly, even during sex.

"This is fucking Nick Grimshaw's house, "Harry points out, walking over to mess about in a few drawers, "He's got lube and shit in every room, i bet." he's shuffling through the fourth drawer when he finds it. "Fucking told you." he waves it in the air at Louis; mocking him.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it, then." he turns back from his criss cross sitting to his former position. He turns back to Harry one last time, "And be aggressive. That's really hot." and turns back around. He rocks his hips side to side in an impatient way that makes Harry slap it harder than any other time before.

"I'll show you fucking aggressive." he mumbles solely to himself. Harry really loves this. He loves being the dominant one and having complete control of his partner. He acts so much like a sub it's crazy, but when it comes down the the dirty deed, he gets so into that he can't stand to just take it. 

Louis groans when he hears the popping of the lube cap, and pushes back when Harry circles Louis' rim with his finger. "Such a fucking bottom bitch, Louis." he forcefully pushes in one finger, giving Louis all of 30 seconds before he pulls out and slams back in with two fingers. It's seems like too much, but Harry so fucking horny and just so fucking gone right now that he doesn't try to be gentle. Louis even told him not to - it's okay, we're okay.

He's got three fingers working Louis open, and Louis is positively keening under his touch. He's rocked back a few time and Harry lets him; he lets Louis work to find that  _spot._ Some time between that, Harry's had removed his skin tight pants and loosens the tie a bit. Harry knocked his own had off on the floor while he made triple sure that the top hat above Louis' head is secure.

"Alright," he finally says, "You ready, Baby?" he reaches to the supplies on the arm-rest. and tears a package pulling on the condom and slicking himself. "Ready to get your ass wrecked,  _Princess_." he snarls, dragging his cock down Louis crack and back up to his entrance, slapping his ass.

Louis gives a stiff nod before he reaches down to touch his own dick, "Fucking shit, yes, Harold." it's so condescending and bitchy that Harry pushes all the way in and pulls out to the tip before roughly pushing back in.

"Such a fucking slut." he tops off every word with a deep, hard thrust. Harry should care about how Louis feels about that, but he's moaning so filthily that it has to be everything that centers around the word pleasurable for him. For them both.

It's actually so surreal for Harry. Just the day before, he was picturing what it would be like to take over Louis' body. To have complete control over his smaller best friend. He's always wanted just a small sliver, a taste, of what sex with Louis would be like. 

And now he's getting the full platter. He gets to know about how Louis loves to be dominated. How Louis' obviously loves to make high pitched whimpers at the more deeper thrusts. He knows that Louis makes a noise at every drive - even if it's the tiniest of mouse squeaks, it's something.

Louis throws his head back at one of Harry's faster pace and lets out this moan that is like a howl. It should not be a turn on. It shouldn't be, but any noise that Louis is making right now is giving Harry fuel to the fire. Every whine that escapes Louis thin lips gives Harry more power and will to go even faster. To go even harder.

He doesn't relent at all when Louis is tugging at his own hair and begging for release. He pushes in with force and shifts around for that angle and he knows he's done it. He found that spot for Louis again and it must be actual pain for Louis.

He feels so in control knowing that Louis is waiting to have permission to give way. Harry loves knowing that Louis knows how much control the taller boy has over him. Harry pulls out and tugs at Louis hips until Louis is the one standing and Harry is sitting down. "You wanna ride this cock?" he says. He gives his dick a few strokes and chuckles when Louis nods and a blush blooms throughout his whole face.

"Yeah?" Louis nods again, eagerness shining obvious. "Then get over here, Baby. Show me what you've got."

Louis is approaching Harry's lap in small, slow leg motions. His legs bracket Harry's knees and he bends down to give the top of Harry's lip a small peck before he's standing up straight and straddles Harry's thighs with his own.

 Louis hooks a hand behind Harry's neck and tugs on a few loose curls, he leans in and whispers, "I've got plenty to show." he licks the side of Harry's jaw before he pulls back and smirks triumphantly. He starts his hips in small, tight circles, being sure his work Harry's cock into the space between his ass and grinds down hard.

It's so amazing knowing that Louis has kept this little bit of himself from Harry all these years. If Harry knew how Louis could work his hips, he would have jumped on this a while back - without the help of synthetic drugs and copious amounts of alcohol. But things all happen for a reason.

Harry relaxes his body and just steadies his hands on Louis hips, completely into the motions on the caramel skin moving around his. Louis has his eyes closed and eyes open. He looks like he so into what he' doing and the moan that leaves his mouth every few seconds just confirms everything.

 "Louis, im going to fucking come if you don't stop. Shit." Which is completely true. Louis is grinding his hips so smoothly, he's had definite practice. The thought alone makes Harry want to fuck the memories of other guys out of Louis' mind. It's a thing.

Louis fixes his eyes on Harry's, "Yeah? Want me to ride you, babe?" he punctuates with a curve of his back, Harry's hands sliding down the dip. "Like the little bottom bitch I am, hm?" he rolls his hips from side to side, Harry's literally gonna blow, "Bet you thought about this all the time. Such a fucking dirty best friend I have." he halts his movements and dips his head to Harry's ear, "Pound me, Baby."

 Harry snaps.

He digs between the couch cushions to the find the packet that fell down there, huffing when his hand doesn't find it for a while. He's so fucking horny and he's just noticing he's feeling all this energy from the pill. All these thoughts are from a kick starter pill. If he were sober, he'd be so shy right now. He's definitely glad he took it. Maybe it's sad that a pill is what gave Harry his courage, but to each their own.

He gets his fingers on the corner of the packet, all the while Louis fixed himself on his knees in front of Harry. He should've known how useful those thin lips could be - are.

He tugs on Louis hair and Louis takes over the part of rolling on the condom. He also should've know that Louis would make a complete game of it. He rolled it on halfway before peeling it back off and sucking on the head, licking the slit, rolling it back on and squeezing his hand tight when he spreads the lube. Everything so fucking funny to Louis; everything's a fucking game and he needs to be taken down a few notches.

 He tugs harshly on Louis hair and nearly drags him up. Louis doesn't flinch at all - actually he's smirking, like he knew this was gonna be Harry's response. Fuel to the fire that is growing by the second in Harry's body. 

Harry barely gives Louis anytime to situate himself back on his lap before he harshly tugs Louis down deep down onto his lap. He stares at Louis' reaction ad all he gets is widened eyes and an open mouth. Not enough.

He sits for two seconds before he lifts Louis' hips and rams up as he slams Louis back down. Louis gives out a slight whimper and squeezes his eyes shut. Not enough.

Harry releases one hand from the curvy waist and reaches behind Louis head, tossing off Louis' hat and pulling his hair and exposing his' neck. His other hand guides Louis' hips up and Harry takes a deep breath before he starts pounding into Louis like it's the last thing he'll ever do.

Louis cock is bobbing obscenely between their bodies and Harry pays no attention. If Louis wants to be a snarky little brat, then so be it. Louis wants it aggressive, so be it. 

Harry fixes his grip on Louis' already sweating hair, tugging harder at the roots with more power he gives into his thrusts. He squeezes his eyes shut and stops his hips for a quick breather before he tightens up his grip on both hands and goes back at it.

Harry looks up from where he's fucking into Louis to look at the boys expression. His eyes are squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed and his jaw is dropped. He's letting out these whines every time Harry tightens his hand on Louis' hair. He finally broke Louis, though. He finally got Louis to fucking stop with that snarky bravado. He's the one in control now. It's enough.

Harry slows down his hips and searches for the spot inside Louis. He releases his hold on Louis' hair and uses both hands to maneuver Louis' waist around. He knows he's found it when Louis' back arches into an uncomfortable looking position and his breath hiccups.

Harry steadies himself before he pulls back and slams directly onto Louis' prostate. That's all it takes for Louis to cum, spurting all over both their chests and even a bit onto his own chin. Louis can cum untouched and Louis is a screamer, Harry feels smug for knowing that.

Harry fucking Louis through his orgasm and into his own. He groans when the first wave hits him and the second wave comes ten time harder, causing his hips to stutter and breath to leave his lungs. His eyes squeeze shut and he tries to focus on the fireworks going on behind his eyelids. 

Five minutes later, Louis is slumped onto Harry's shoulder. They're both still panting and he can feel the sweat between their bodies become a bit tacky. "Lou," he sounds so fucked, it amazing, "Baby, get up. I'll get us a cloth." Louis whines a bit, but with a little push from Harry, he gets up and falls back down onto the armchair when Harry leaves to the jointed bathroom.

Harry takes a good look at himself in the mirror and smiles. He doesn't smile because of the pill -thats long since worn off- or because he got laid. He smiles because theres this air of a glow surrounding Harry. It's this faded halo circling around his naked body. The nagging of nothing, the ticks in his hearing, the constant buzz beneath his skin is finally put to rest.

It's like his body knows that he finally got what he didn't know he wanted. Except he knew, he was just too scared to ask for. His neck is adorned with a single hickey, right beneath his jaw. He doesn't even remembering Louis marking him, but he's okay with it.

He tears of piece of paper from the roll and runs it under the water before walking out to the bedroom. He stops at the doorway and watches Louis struggle to get the last bit of the zipper to his dress up. He smiles when Louis jumps up at down, and laughs when Louis huffs and collapses on the stiff bed. "Didn't even let me clean you, Dirty Boy."

"Used the towel," he mumbles an points to a towel thrown in the floor. "Also," he says as he turns around his gently sits down on the edge of the bed, "You're and asshole."

Harry looks up from where he's wiping off the cum from his chest, his eyes are glinting for sure, "And why's that?" he giggles, walking over to pull on his shorts.

Louis huff out again, "Because i don't even have to look in the mirror to know that my hair is fucked up." he points to the very scraggly hair atop his head. He's kinda right. Harry's not sorry.

Harry pulls on the hat without any care on how it fixed, "Hope you're not expecting an apology."

Louis picks at the buckle of his heel, "Was hoping for something else." he mumbles quietly. His voice got suddenly meeker and he draws in a bit.

Harry furrows his eyebrows and sits down next to Louis, facing him he says, "What's wrong?"

Louis looks up quickly with a smile, "Nothing!" he assures, "I swear nothings wrong." he laughs a little before dropping his head and fiddles with the skirt, "I- uhm," Harry can see the embarrassed smile, "I just really like," he looks up to Harry and swallows, "You know, just really like _you_."

Harry's heart lurches to his throat and he smiles so wide because Louis likes him. Like, Louis legit likes Harry. It's not some fantacy for him anymore, this is reality. This is his life. God, his life is a teenage movie. "Yeah?" he asks, sucking his whole bottom lip in and biting it.

Louis nods stiffly before he drops his stare and picks at his nails, "Yeah. Like, a lot, so." and bless his heart, he's so shy.

 Harry turn more to Louis and rests on knee on the bed, "Hey, Lou?"

Louis looks up from his nails and they look at each other a for a bit. Louis is glowing too, Harry notices. Louis' eyes are sparkling brighter with every blink and his mouth is so swollen. The kohl rimmed around his eyes is smeared a bit, looking more grunge than it did before and Harry sees that his hat is missing.

He stands up retrieves it from the floor by the couch and sits back down in his previous position. He grabs Louis jaw gently and turns Louis' face. He takes his time flicking the once curled hair into a spiky fringe before he clips the top hat back onto the hair. He fixes the fishnet with all the care in the world until it is perfect. He drops his hands by his sides and watches Louis.

"Remember that time we were both sick and stayed at your house for the day while everyone else was at school?" he asks, and Louis should know because it only happened once.

 Louis nods.

"When we were watching that movie, Tanner Hall, on Netflix" he doesn't let Louis nod because all of this is rushing through his head and he needs to get it out. "You know the one where they're at a boarding school and one girl falls in love with a married man." he pauses and collect his coursing thoughts, Louis lets him, "I don't know if you even remember the quote she said at the end of the movie, but it kind of always stuck with me, to this day. It kinda spoke to me that day, in every sense. How I felt about you, me, us." he's rambling now, so he stops and time ticks by until Louis finally speaks.

"I remember."

Harry and Louis smile at each other, taking each other in with this new air. They both lean in slowly until their lips are touching and sparks are rising.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Everything worth anything is both terrifying and beautiful._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/kudos/comments are appreciated greatly


End file.
